Inuyasha vs Grudge
by Starred27
Summary: Inuyasha doesn't celebrate Halloween. But, this year, he's going to get the biggest shock of his life. Can he bare the thought of killing Kagome along with the Grudge that over takes her body? Or will he let the Grudge roam free killing everyone in sight!
1. Who are you!

It's Here! The new story! YAY!

I can't wait for you guys to read it.

Inuyasha: I hate you.

Kagome: Inuyasha, be nice.

Shipo: Yeah. Be nice Inuyasha.

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: INUYASHA, SIT!

BOOM!

Kagome: _Enjoy the story everyone. The first chapter might not be that good, but the second one will be full of suspence and surprises. So, enjoy!_

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the hard street filled with leaves and kids walking home with bags and boxes of candy. He came to the

Higarashi shrine and went through the front door. "Kagome… stupid Kagome telling me to go get candy and food and stuff.

Kagome!" Inuyasha looked and looked through the empty house for the human girl and her family, but no one seemed to be there.

"That's funny. They were just here a few minutes ago. He ran through the kitchen, the living room, and the backyard, until he

reached the place he feared the most… Kagome's room. Her room was filled with things he would never understand. He opened

the door slowly and turned on the lights. "BOO!" "GHAA! KAGOME!!!" Sota jumped out of the closet with a costume of Jason

on and scared poor Inuyasha to death. Kamoge came in the room wearing a cat costume with her hands over her hips fuming at the

fact that Inuyasha had been screaming at the top of his lungs. It was so annoying. "Kagome where the heck were you?" "I was

down in the basement getting ready for the Halloween party we are going to have tonight. It's going to be big! I can't wait. 'Maybe

even Hojo will come" Sota was running around the room with a knife in his hands yelling "die die die die die die!" Kagome hit

him across the head and he fell down pouting. "So Inuyasha, what are you going as? A pirate? Or a ghost? Oh, you can go as a dog.

You already have the ears for it. All you need is a cute costume and-""I don't celebrate Halloween. I never have and I never will."

Inuyasha didn't like all those celebrations that everyone else found so wonderful. "I'd rather go and find more demons to kill."

Inuyasha made his way to the door. But, when he opened the door he heard a sound come from Kagome that sounded like almost a

croak. He turned around and saw something that he would never forget… The person that was standing infront of him wasn't

Kagome. It was asomeone else. She had long black hair that covered her face, she was and average weight, very skinny, and made a

sound like a person with a sore throat. Overall, this was not Kagome. The girl came closer to him until she saw a small boy in the

back of the room. "Sota, move!" Sota was scared out of his mind and fell to the florr. Inuyasha grabbed Sota and ran for his life.

For the first time in his entire life, he was scared, no, Terrified.

* * *

Cliffhanger.

I hoped you liked the first chappie. The second one will be even better i promise.

Byebye.


	2. Scared?

And we are back!

Naruto: Finally! Where on Kami's earth have you been? HM?

Sakura: That's none of your business Naruto. Be Polite!

What are you doing here in the first place guys? This is an Inu fic.

Naruto: Yeah, well… Sasuke wanted to come so… I agreed to come with him.

Sasuke: Uh wrong, Dope. I was dragged here.

Is that so?

Sakura: Yep. Me too.

Inuyasha: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road. I'm ready.

Kagome: So am I. I'm so excited.

Everyone: Star doesn't own any of us and…um…mumble mumble we're glad to help out.

Sakura: How was that?

Kagome: That was good. But first, Sasuke has a message for all you fangirls.

Sasuke: What?!

Kagome: Go on don't be bashful.

Sasuke: um… Hn.

Fangirls: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke gets glomped by dozens of fangirls.

Now on with the chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Inuyasha saw terrifying things in him life but this made them look like the monster is a 74 year old man's closet. The scary part of it was that he couldn't decide weither to kill Kagome, or to let Kagome live. "Kagome? What's happened to you?" The lady with black hair was no longer Kagome. He was sure of it now. "What the heck are you?! Well, whatever you are, your not getting the jewel shards." With Sota still in his arms, he did something not like him at all. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. Soon enough he reached the well and immediately jumped through. Once they made it to his era, he jumped back out and kept running until he bumped into Shippo and Miroku. "Hey, Inuyasha what's up?" But before he could answer the question, the well started to glow again. "What the- aw man you gotta be kidding me!" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's hand and started running with Shippo not too far behind. "Hold on guys, what are we running from?!" The small fox demon shouted up ahead. "No time to explain, just run!"

Once they reached a large cave in the forest, they picked a passage and settled down in it. "Ok, Inuyasha. No more running. Now explain to us exactly what happened." Miroku tried desperately to get something out of him. So he explained what happened at Kagome's house, why he had Sota, and why he couldn't just kill it like he would do with any other demon he ever came in contact with. '_She could come to this era too because kagome could still pass through. No wonder._ "So, Kagome isn't Kagome anymore?" Asked Shippo in a sad and worried voice. Then Miroku broke everyone's train of thought. "I guess not. But, how do know when it's Kagome, and when it's that girl?" "Lady Kaede might know something about this."

When they finally left the cave, they came across a familiar figure. "I'll go check it out. You guys stay back for a minute." Inuyasha ran forward." They figure got frightened when it saw a shadow running towards it. Inuyasha saw it take something off of it's back and held it, ready to throw. "What? wait a minute?" "Hirikos!" The weapon was swung at full power and missed Inuyasha's face only by mere centimeters. The figure ran up to him and it became clear who through it. "Ah, Inuyasha?"

They all arrived at kaede's after telling Sango everything. "So, Inuyasha. You've come for an old woman's help after all." Lady Kaede spoke in a wagering voice. Looks like I win the bet, he he." "Look old lady. I need to know something. Kagome's been taken by a lady with long dark hair. And she makes this weird sound like someone choking of water." At that moment, Kaede's eyes went wide with fear. She dropped the bowl she was holding and her hands started to shake. "Did you say, choking on water?" "Yeah I did, so what do you know about her?" "They call her the Grudge Lady." The Grudge Lady?" Sango asked. ""Yes, she was murdered in an abandoned house by a man, and her spirit still hold a grudge against him. Those who have seen her can't avoid her. I have not heard of anyone who has ever turned up alive." "So, they take over their victim's body and make them do things?" Shippo asked. "What, I've never heard that. Usually she would just kill them. No one ever sees it happen." "But, Lady Kaede, she took Kagome!" "What?! She took Kagome you say? Oh, this is terrible. We have to get her back before it's too late. I do know one way to get her back. But, it may cost you your lives."

Cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Oh, your sooooo mean! It was just getting good too!

Sakura: Don't complain Naruto!

Sasuke: Can I go now? This is too troublesome. Right Shikamaru?

Shika: Very. Yawn Good night.

--' --' --' --'

Inuyasha: I can't believe you made me scared! Shippo was even more brave than I was! You are going to PAY!

Kagome: Inuaysha! Sit!

o.O

Well, I guess we're um, dome here.

Everyone: JANE


End file.
